


Sugar Me

by rippedoutgrace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedoutgrace/pseuds/rippedoutgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted Niall. He got him. Now what does he do with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Me

Harry had his arms full of wriggling, warm boy and he was surprisingly okay with that. He couldn’t blame it on drink or a one-off between mates in an act of desperation. No, he wanted Niall and now he had him. Right here, right now. Now the question was “But what do I do with him?”

They were back in London for a while before Madison Square Garden and Harry, usually rather suave with girls, stumbled and stammered his way through the night at Niall’s flat. He rang over out of boredom, Grimmy wasn’t answering, Liam was in Wolverhampton, and Louis and Zayn were on a vomit-worthy cutesy double date. Niall picked up on the second ring with a bright, “Hullo, Hazhead! I’m about to order take away, you interested?”

Harry was indeed. 

Very interested. And not just in the food. 

As he shuffled his way out of his fancy new house, he kept having little flashbacks to those moments on tour where he and Niall would curl up together on the bus and whisper (well, Harry would whisper— Niall didn’t have a whisper voice) about anything and everything. Mostly their little Niall/Harry time started when the other three would be on the phones to their girls and Harry had been texting his mum just to seem not so alone, but Niall didn’t seem bothered enough to fake anything. Maybe that’s why he seemed happier than Harry. 

“Yeah but, do you, like, I- I don’t know. Want one? A girlfriend? Like, a g- girl? Or um, I mean a boy? Boys are fine,” Harry whisper-stuttered one night on the bus traveling somewhere in the middle of the desert. An honest to God desert. With cactus plants and vultures and God, America was strange. 

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Why? Are you offering?” 

Completely missing the teasing smirk on his lips, Harry thought hard for exactly three seconds before saying with a lot more confidence than he actually felt, “I mean, if you want? I’m up for it.” And then he held his breath, not daring to look at Niall for fear that he might punch him in the face. Or worse, laugh. 

After nearly a minute of no response, Harry slowly swiveled his head just a fraction to see past his hair, making a mental note to have Lou cut it soon, and peeked over at Niall, who looked bemused, confused, and… interested? Was that interest on his face? 

Niall cleared his throat a bit before turning slightly on the couch to face him, biting his lip in a decidedly good way. “I’m gonna need you to be a little clearer, mate. Are you asking to be my boyfriend?”

Well. Harry wasn’t expecting to have to be so…upfront. Couldn’t Niall just do a bit of mind reading, a bit of facial expression interpretations? Did people actually talk about this stuff? He wasn’t sure. Apparently with Niall they did though. 

“I guess? Yes? Yes. I, uh, yeah.” 

Niall studied him for a moment and Harry made sure that he kept his face open and easy to read in case Niall did decide to go with the expression interpretation and hopefully spare him of this conversation. 

No such luck. 

Niall just sighed a bit, turned away for a moment before looking back at Harry with some sort of awful grim determination. “You know I love you, Haz—“

“Oh God, please don’t.” Harry was fast approaching flat out mortified, cheeks and ears darkening to an alarming shade of red, shaking his head so that his hair flew about, stinging his cheeks. “Please don’t go there. Forget I said anything.”

“…but if you want a go at that, you’re going to need to know what you want,” he continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken. “I deserve that much, I think.” 

He regarded Harry with a mix of defiance and a tad of uncertainty and pink cheeks. It was adorable. 

Harry just nodded his head, agreeing. Niall did deserve that. He deserved someone who wanted him and only him. Someone to take care of him and treat him well. Someone who would love him. 

Harry wanted to be that someone. He just wasn’t sure if he could be. Not yet anyway. 

The tour finished, they had been back home for a couple of months now, and he’d thought about that night a thousand times though they didn’t discuss it again. Was he ready to be Niall’s someone? He didn’t feel right discussing it with the other boys just yet. It seemed too delicate a situation, too fragile a hope. 

Definitely not asking for Nick’s advice in that case. 

But as he pressed the buzzer to Niall’s flat, he was jittery and nervous. Tonight, it’s tonight. Tonight I’m gonna tell him. Yep. Tonight. Over and over again in his head, he chanted it. It became soothing almost. Until he heard Niall’s accented voice, tinny through the static, telling him to come on up. The mantra went straight out of his head and hardened like a rock at the pit of his stomach. 

He settled on the couch, a football match paused on the telly, as Niall nattered on about something from the kitchen. Harry couldn’t hear a word over the blood rushing in his ears. His internal argument of tell him, don’t tell him was making him queasy and it must have showed on his face because when Niall sat down next to him with a Styrofoam box of curry, his eyebrows made a reach for his hairline and his mouth twisted in concern. 

“Jesus, you alright, Harry? You look ill. Do you feel ill? I’ll get you some water, hang on,” already rising from the cushions and shoving the curry onto the coffee table. Harry shot his hand out and clamped down near Niall’s elbow. 

“No, no I’m good. Yeah, no m’fine, honest. I just…”

“You just what? Are you sure?” He settled back on the couch, but not before reaching his free hand out to press the backs of his fingers to Harry’s forehead, feeling for a fever. 

He shook his head, dislodging Niall’s fingers. “Honestly, m’good. I just- I had to tell you that uh…” 

Which is when he decided actions might be better than trying to talk this out. 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss, a little off center, on Niall’s worried, parted mouth. He pulled back just a bit to see Niall dart his tongue out, wet and pink, where Harry had just kissed him. But other than that, his face remained still. Until he frowned. 

Harry fought the urge to recoil backwards from that frown and instead reached for Niall’s hands, holding them gently between his own. They looked small. But rougher than Harry’s, calloused fingers and the dry skin pulling between Harry’s thumbs as he smoothed over them in tiny circles. He could feel Niall trying to take his hands back, but Harry held on, tightening his grip just slightly. 

Actions clearly do not speak louder than words. Who came up with that anyway? 

“Look, Nialler, I’m not really good with words.” Niall snorted, but Harry barreled on, needing to get this out before the situation went completely tits up. “But you remember that time, on the bus? When you told me to figure out what I wanted?” 

He paused, waiting for some show that Niall did in fact remember, and Harry wasn’t being an utter arsehole right now. He got a tiny nod in return and he sighed, relieved, before carrying on. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about this. You were right. I wasn’t- I didn’t know. But now I do, right? Like, yeah. I want, I want a proper go at this. Me and you. I’ll take care of you, yeah? Be really good to you.” He shook his hair out, swooping it back to the side and reached for Niall’s hand again, a little more tentatively. He couldn’t contain his grin when Niall laced his fingers through with Harry’s and gave a little squeeze.

“Will you really, Harry?” Niall mumbled, staring at their intertwined fingers. “I’ve wanted this for a while,” he peeked up for a moment before dropping his gaze again. “But I figured- I knew you didn’t know what you wanted. And I couldn’t stand that, Haz. Being someone you weren’t sure about, that you’d leave me when you found someone newer that struck your fancy.”

He breathed out hard, stirring the air between him and Harry. It was tense, but not unbearable. It felt raw and open between them. Laying feelings on the line like this. Quickest way to get them stomped on, wasn’t it. 

Harry lifted their joined hands, slowly and carefully, not wanting to break the moment, and brought them towards his mouth. He scattered kisses over their fingers, watching Niall from over their knuckles. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, lips still brushing over skin. “I’m sorry I was like that. But I do, you know. Know now.” 

Niall unlaced his fingers and cupped his hand around Harry’s cheek, looking terribly fond. Harry pressed a kiss to his palm before nuzzling into it, eyes slipping closed for a moment. 

“So, now what?”

Harry opened his eyes, confused. “Uh, now what what?”

Niall seemed to consider that for a moment before making some sort of internal decision. Harry really wished he was getting included on this decision making because he was lost. That is until Niall slowly lifted up and slid into his lap, keeping eye contact the whole time. 

He settled there, bouncing just a little before finding a good spot, blue eyes watching Harry, checking that this was okay. Harry nodded because he felt like he should probably do something other than stare with his mouth hanging open. 

“Alright?”

Nodding vigorously now. This was alright. Definitely alright. They couldn’t break eye contact. And then Harry’s leg started jiggling involuntarily. Shit. 

Niall jerked a bit before looking down between his spread thighs. “Um, your leg having a seizure, mate?” 

“No! It. No! No. I just, it won’t stop. Oh, Christ.” 

He grinned sheepishly at Niall who smiled back and shrugged, lifting up a little to take some of the weight off his still shaking legs and using Harry’s shoulders for leverage. It brought his chest closer to Harry’s face, and he couldn’t resist. He nosed at Niall’s low hanging collar and sucked a light mark right at the curve of Niall’s collarbone. The gasp he heard made it completely worth it. 

He looked up at Niall, whose bottom lip was firmly wedged between his teeth and eyes getting darker, looking right back down at him. That’s when it hit him. 

He had no idea what he was doing. 

He’d been with a few girls before and there was that one cringey time he tried to snog Nick when he was utterly pissed. Thankfully, Nick just held him upright by the shoulders, pressed a fond kiss to his temple and said, “Much too young for me, popstar.” And that was that. 

But this. This was completely new. He figured maybe just like a girl, with less boobs and more cock. He swallowed before sitting up a bit straighter, jostling Niall about on his lap and oh. That wasn’t helping the situation. He fought the swelling in his jeans as best he could while trying to be sensible about this (oh, Liam would be proud). 

“Niall. Niall, how do we- should we- I mean…” He begged Niall with his eyes to understand. 

“Oh! Like, you mean,” and proceeded to make obscene hand gestures with a finger and loosely curled fist that Harry was positive he hadn’t seen anyone do since he was still in school. He blushed right up to the tips of his ears, shattering that worldly, sex god (totally false) image he had going. Niall just smirked. 

“Right. That.” How do we do this? This is new. This is scary. I don’t want to hurt you. 

Something must have showed on his face because just then Niall softened and held his face in both hands. “Hey, hey,” he tutted softly. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do this right now. We can take our time, it’s okay, really, Harry.” He littered Harry’s face with barely there, closed mouth kisses and Harry groaned a bit at the sweetness of it all. 

“No, I want to. I do!” he protested, cutting in before Niall could. “I just, don’t know how.” He shrugged, aiming for nonchalant but missing by a mile if Niall’s doubtful face was anything to go by. 

 

“Well, we could just snog for a while?” Niall rubbed his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in places, shrugging at Harry and generally being the most agreeable boy on earth. 

Yes, Niall was definitely his favorite person. And they did just that until Niall shoved him backward with a breathy, “For fuck’s sake, mate. Can’t feel my lips anymore.” Harry apologized with another kiss, causing Niall to bark out a laugh. “Alright, alright. Get off, you fiend. I know I’m irresistible but you need to go home.” He smiled and winked at Harry to take any sting out of his words. Harry just found the whole thing endearing as Niall’s “wink” was more a fluttery blink of both eyes. 

“Five more minutes?” he pleaded with his best sad face, green eyes wide and innocent, as if he just hadn’t had his tongue in Niall’s mouth barely a minute ago. 

Niall shook his head and started to stand, a little wobbly, kneeing his way off the sofa and Harry’s lap, blatantly adjusting the bulge in his jeans right at Harry’s eye level. Well, that wasn’t fair. And that sad face usually worked. Huh. “Nope, time for you to go home and me to say I’m going to bed when I’m actually going for a cold shower.” He pulled Harry up, leaned up a bit to capture his lips one last time, adding in a cheeky grab for Harry’s arse. “I’ll see you, okay? We’ll…talk about all this, right?” 

Harry nodded, a little dazed. He kind of couldn’t believe Niall was kicking him out. The sad face! It really did work every other time. Maybe he was having an off night. He’d have to try it out on someone else to double check. 

And then Niall literally began pushing him out the door, chattering about calling him tomorrow or some such thing before Harry was staring at the closed door in his face wondering what the hell had just happened. 

__________

 

The next day he texted Nick, needing some… perspective on the situation. 

lets have lunch? .x

terribly busy popstar. you wouldn’t know obviously

im parked in front of your house. i see your car you twat 

Less than two minutes later, Nick was folding himself into the passenger seat, looking supremely unimpressed; Harry wasn’t fooled. But he added in an, “I’ll pay?” and Nick dropped the face. 

“So, what’s all this then? Since when do you have time for lunch?”

“I thought I didn’t know what it was to be busy, remember?” 

Nick sniffed but couldn’t hide his amusement, mouth quirking upward. “Touché, popstar. Alright, where are you taking me for lunch? Somewhere disgustingly expensive and pretentious, I hope.”

They found a table near the back and sat down, unwrapping their sandwiches. Nick rolled his eyes and said, “You know, we could have just stayed at mine. I do know how to make a sandwich, if that’s what you were craving, believe it or not.” 

Harry shook his head from behind the sandwich. He took a sip of his water, swallowing around a large bite. Nick watched on with a raised eyebrow. 

“Any day, Styles.”

He pushed at Nick’s arm, muttering a “shut up” with no real heat. He put his sandwich down and drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before looking across at Nick’s untouched ham and cheese toastie. “You aren’t hungry?”

“Harry,” Nick groaned. “Should I be concerned here? I’m starting to get concerned. You’re not in trouble, are you?” He shook his head, looking faintly alarmed, quiff barely moving thanks to all the hair product. “I really don’t think I’m the best one for this. I don’t even know what this is yet, but I’m fairly confident I’m not the one.” He paused. “And yes, I’m hungry, you can’t have my sandwich.” 

“Nick, it’s Niall.”

“He can’t have my sandwich either.”

“No, I mean it’s about Niall. We’re like, sort of, I mean I’m not sure but uh, I think?” he trailed off, staring resolutely at the table and picking at his sandwich with a fingernail. 

Nick sighed, exasperated. He wasn’t very good at being patient. “Christ, what are you and Niall doing?” 

Harry threw his hands up in defeat. “That’s the problem! Nothing!” He groaned and dropped his forehead to the table, peeking up at Nick’s blank face, blinking back at him. 

“You’ve lost me, I’m afraid.” 

Harry frowned and put his hands over his face. “IthinkNiallismyboyfriendbutI’veneverhadsexwithaboyandIdon’tknowwhattodo,” he mumbled. 

Nick was nodding slowly at him, “Right. I heard ‘Niall’, ‘boyfriend’, ‘sex’, ‘what to do’ and the rest I didn’t catch, but I think I got the gist?” He blew out a puff of air and looked at Harry, a cross between amused and sympathetic. “So, you’ve come to me for advice about boys and sex. This conversation I am qualified for.” He rubbed his hands gleefully together and Harry stared, horrified. 

“Don’t do that. You look like a Disney villain.” 

Nick snorted indelicately but dropped his hands. “Alright, so what exactly do you want to know?” 

Harry sighed hard and decided to just start from the beginning. 

__________

 

Several hours later and Harry was standing in front of Niall’s door again. This time he had Grimmy’s (entirely unhelpful) tips still ringing in his ears. He knocked and then again before he heard Niall calling through the door to wait a second. 

Niall swung open the door and Harry silently cursed everything he could think of because Niall was shirtless, barefoot, and his slouchy jeans were barely clinging to his thin little hips. He looked freshly showered too, hair fluffed up and finger combed, skin just this side of pink. He also looked mildly surprised to see Harry. 

“Haz! Come in! Sorry, did you call?” He ushered Harry inside and closed the door, his bare feet making a sticking sound as he walked. “Was just showering. Me and Josh went played some footie earlier,” he said conversationally, as if he wasn’t causing Harry serious problems right now with his stupid bare feet and stupid bare chest and stupid fluffy hair that Harry just wanted to run his fingers through and tug just hard enough… 

“Harry?” Niall snapped his fingers in front of his face. “You alright? Always going spacey on me,” he laughed, poking Harry in the soft spot under his ribs. Harry blinked a few times, smiling, and slapped Niall’s hand away. He was more than fine, really. 

“Is it alright that I came by? You weren’t like, busy?” 

Niall shook his head in the negative and did this funny little swaying dance over to the refrigerator, humming something that sounded vaguely like Justin Bieber. He reached in and pulled out two beers, handing one to Harry with a crooked smile that was simply too charming for his own good. 

Harry honestly wasn’t sure if he could handle much more and nothing had even happened yet. Christ, get a hold of yourself, Styles. Niall took a long pull from his beer, pink lips sucking over the opening and yep, Harry was now positive he couldn’t handle any more. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide that his rapidly hardening cock was pressing against the zipper of his trousers. He should really start wearing jeans that don’t cut off circulation and display bulges for everyone, including his maybe boyfriend, to see. 

“So… something on your mind, Hazza?” 

Yes. You. 

“Oh, not really? Just, you know, was around. Thought I’d stop by.” I’d really like to push you against the counter right now. See what kind of sounds you’d make if I pressed my fingers against your hips just there. 

“Well, glad you did! I was thinking about watching a film just now. You can pick?” 

I want to pick you up, carry you to bed. God, your nipples are pink. Why did I never notice that before? I’d like to bite them. 

“But please don’t say Love, Actually because I’m actually sick of seeing it. Harry. Harry?” 

“I want to have sex,” Harry blurted out, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. Wow. Smooth. 

“I- you- what? Like right now?” Niall looked genuinely perplexed. He stood frozen with his beer halfway to his mouth and lips parted. His cheeks were starting to redden and damn it, if that wasn’t charming, too. That Irish bastard. 

“Sorry, I really didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I just- “ 

“Harry Styles, was this a booty call and I just missed the call so you decided you’d come over anyway?” 

Harry started to protest before he noticed Niall smirking, eyes twinkling and mouth curling upward. “You just couldn’t resist me, could you?” he laughed and turned slightly to set his beer on the counter. He held his arms out a little and said, “Well, you have me. What do you want to do with me?”

Harry was so in over his head. Fuck. 

_________

 

They eventually made it to the bedroom after Niall jumped into Harry’s arms and laughingly demanded a ride. Niall took the opportunity to unbutton what he could reach of Harry’s shirt, laying open mouthed kisses on each new bit of skin revealed, nipping at the tattoos he found, and generally making it very difficult for Harry to walk. 

He dumped Niall rather ungracefully onto the bed and he bounced a couple of times before lying back to shimmy out of his jeans. No underwear. Harry’s mouth went dry and he might have ripped the rest of the buttons off his shirt in his haste, if the tiny ping sounds on the floor were anything to go by. He tried to take a deep breath but his lungs just really weren’t cooperating as he had Niall Horan naked on a bed, already reaching for his flushed, hard cock, looking thoroughly debauched. And Harry hadn’t even touched him yet. 

Niall got a single upward stroke in before Harry knocked his hand away, sliding his way onto the bed as Niall used his elbows to pull himself backward until his head was lying on the pillows. Harry folded his legs under him, perched between Niall’s pale thighs as his hand hovered over Niall’s cock, still not sure if he was allowed yet or not. He got a little smile and a breathy, “It’s okay, Haz” before he wrapped his fingers near the base and gave an experimental light squeeze. 

He looked up to see Niall nodding his head, eyes getting darker as they looked at Harry, and that plush bottom lip perpetually trapped under his teeth. He let his fingers trail up to the head where a little bead of pre-come had gathered and he used his thumb to spread it in little circles. He was so entranced by his hand on Niall’s dick that when Niall groaned spectacularly loud, Harry startled and snatched his hand back, much to Niall’s distress. “No, no!” he whined, sitting up a little to grab at his hand. “It was good!” and kissed Harry for emphasis, licking his way into Harry’s mouth, wet and a little messy. “Please don’t stop,” he mumbled against his lips, biting down on the bottom one and tugging just a little. 

He flopped back down on to the pillow and looked at Harry expectantly. Well. Who was Harry to deny him? 

He began stroking again, a little more earnestly now, watching Niall’s face because fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen. His eyes were dark, pupils blown and nearly no blue left, and a flush rode high on his cheekbones. He kept tilting his head back on the pillow, rubbing tangles into his already matted hair and causing it to stick up. His lips parted, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet them every so often. 

Then his hips started to move slightly up and down, trying to chase Harry’s hand. Harry watched for a moment, amused, because he wasn’t sure Niall even realized he was doing it. He tried to synchronize his hand with him but gave up and splayed his free hand over Niall’s hip, holding him down. Niall opened his eyes, looked right at Harry, and fucking moaned. 

Jesus Christ. 

He swallowed and let go, crawling up the bed, shedding his jeans and pants as he went. When he was hovering over Niall, resting his forearms on either side of Niall’s head, he dipped his head down and traced Niall’s Cupid’s bow with his tongue before giving the same treatment to his bottom lip. He wasn’t quite expecting it when Niall flicked his tongue out, inviting Harry’s in, and started sucking on Harry’s tongue. It took all of Harry’s control not to let his arms give out and crush Niall beneath him. He made a whimpering sound that he absolutely would deny later and unconsciously lowered his hips to meet Niall’s, causing them to gasp, eyes going a bit wider then hazy with the sensation. 

Niall wriggled around a bit before he could get his hands to clutch at Harry’s shoulders, hips bucking up and letting out these precious muffled moans every time his cock slid against Harry’s. Harry could barely see straight. They kept grinding down together, slow and dirty, creating the most delicious friction. Their lips were pressed together but neither tried to keep up the kissing, just trading breaths back and forth and Harry had the most ridiculous urge to crawl inside Niall. 

He could feel Niall tensing and him making ah ah ah sounds into Harry’s mouth. He stopped and lifted his hips just a bit to ease the pressure. “No,” Niall moaned, holding out the ‘o’ for a few seconds. “You keep doing that! Stop stopping every time it gets good. I was close.” 

Harry shook his head, his fringe swiping over Niall’s eyes, causing him to blink rapidly and blow his hair out of the way. “Not yet, okay? I wanna do some other stuff, too.” 

Niall leaned up and kissed him too quickly, teeth clacking a bit, but he was smiling. “I’m down with that. What next then?” Harry paused, he wasn’t actually sure what now. He nosed his way down Niall’s jaw, nibbling softly before mouthing over the pulse point in his neck. He sucked lightly before he felt Niall’s hand cup the back of his head, pushing down slightly, as he tilted his head back to give Harry better access. 

“H- harder. You- you can use teeth. I like it.” 

“Oh… Oh.” Harry pulled back a bit to look at Niall, who looked miffed that Harry was stopping again. “You sure? Yeah? Um. You can like, uh, pull my hair? If you want?” Harry avoided Niall’s eyes, looking at a speck of dust on the pillow over Niall’s right shoulder. 

“Yeah? Like… this?” 

Niall slowly ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. Harry’s eyes slipped closed, feeling already boneless and so good, purring as Niall continued to sift through his hair until he closed his fist near his crown and yanked. Hard. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and let his head fall back. “Yesss,” he hissed. He gripped Niall’s hair and tugged not nearly as hard, but enough to get him to bare his neck to Harry. He licked a long stripe up Niall’s throat and sucked hard off the side of his Adam’s apple, which was bobbing erratically as he swallowed. He scraped his teeth across it before biting over the purpling mark, inordinately pleased at its appearance. Harry could distinctly see the imprint of his top teeth at the edge of bruise, and he soothed over it with his tongue. Thank God they didn’t have anywhere to be for a while. This was going to be tough to cover up, but Harry secretly liked that. Niall wearing his mark, at least for a few days. 

Niall’s hands never stopped running through his hair, pulling hard then soft, the rhythm changing constantly, keeping Harry on his toes. The last hard tug he gave caused Harry to lose his balance, elbows giving out and he landed on Niall’s chest, who let out a surprised “Oof!” and Harry scrambled about, apologizing and trying to push himself back up using the soft mattress. 

The jostling about ended when Harry realized where his cock was about the same time Niall did. They both froze and stared at each other, Harry with a panicked look, Niall with a little smile. 

“We don’t have to—“ 

“I didn’t—“ 

Niall shook his head, “It’s okay if you want to, but it’s not a big deal if you don’t, alright? We’re proper boyfriends now, yeah? We’ve got time.” He scratched his nails across Harry’s scalp again, distracting him for a moment. 

“No, I mean I want to. I just, like, didn’t, think you’d want to? I guess?” He took a breath. “We’re boyfriends?” 

Niall shrugged as best he could from lying underneath Harry. “I mean, yeah. And we could just do this.”

Harry nodded agreeing before he found himself on his back, staring up at Niall perched across his thighs. “Wha- How- What?” he stammered. 

Niall smirked down at him before holding up his arms, flexing his biceps ridiculously. They both laughed and Niall dropped his arms. He stretched out and gripped the sheets near Harry’s chest and slid sinuously over Harry’s torso, skin brushing skin, and arching his back, before holding himself on outstretched arms over a stunned and incredibly turned on Harry. “Hi,” he whispered down at him. 

Licking his lips, Harry returned a ‘hi’ back and Niall settled over him, darting out his tongue to give Harry’s left nipple kitten licks. Harry’s hips jerked up and he swore under his breath. Niall moved his head to the right, continuing his ministrations to the other. He chuckled a bit, “I almost forgot you had four of them.” Then he proceeded to bite the smaller two, watching fascinated as they hardened and pebbled like the others. He bit, sucked, and licked his way down Harry’s body, crawling backwards to reach more. He paid extra attention to the tattoos, tracing the ones on his ribs with his tongue and pulling at the skin with his teeth. Harry hissed and moaned, “Please, Nialler, please” on repeat though he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. 

Niall shushed him and continued downwards, until his breath ghosted over Harry’s cock. Harry’s tummy went squirmy and he bucked his hips up trying to get Niall where he wanted him. Niall just happily ignored him until he slammed a forearm across Harry’s hips, stopping him dead. “Impatient,” he tsk-tsked at Harry. But he blessedly quit teasing and mouthed his way from base to tip, circling his tongue around the head, and then wrapping his lips in a tight hold, sucked hard. Harry’s hips came off the bed an inch or two, still restrained by Niall’s arm. 

“Ohh, Oh God.”

“It’s Niall, actually,” he said cheerfully, popping off Harry’s dick, lips already obscenely wet and plumped. 

Harry groaned. “Please stop talking and suck me.” 

Niall gave him a mock salute and bent his head back down, lips, tongue, and all this perfect wet heat. He couldn’t take all of Harry, but he wrapped his hand around the base and worked in tandem with his mouth. He twisted his head on the down stroke and did this incredible fluttery suction thing on the upstroke, Harry panting and groaning all the while. He started feeling that familiar coil of heat in his belly, clenching his toes in the sheets. 

And that’s when Niall pulled off and started stroking lightly with his hand, Harry’s cock already wet with pre-come and saliva. “What, no! Now who’s stopping when it gets good?” he sniped, giving Niall a half glare that he fully meant. 

“There, there,” Niall said as if he was talking to a child. “See I was thinking—“ 

“That you should put your mouth back on my cock.”

“No,” he huffed out a laugh. “I was thinking that maybe… you’d like to fuck me.” 

Harry lifted his head up to look at Niall in the eye. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Yeah.” Harry sat up so fast that he and Niall banged heads and the scrambled around on the bed holding a hand to their heads and laughing at each other. Niall crawled over to his bedside table, while Harry rubbed at his forehead, complaining about the knot he swore he could feel already forming. He stopped talking when Niall handed him a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

He almost came right then when Niall turned away from him, settling on his hands and knees, pert little arse wriggling at Harry. He looked back over his shoulder, “Alright?” 

“More than,” Harry whispered reverently. He reached a shaky hand out and traced Niall’s spine with a fingertip, fascinated by the goosebumps that spread over the skin in his wake. 

He tried to remember what Grimmy had told him earlier. Something about stretching and lube and more lube and curling his fingers some way and lube. Niall’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts, “Just start with one, okay? It’s alright, Haz, just go slow.” 

Right. He could do this. 

He pushed Nick’s voice out of his head, slicked his finger up and circled it around Niall’s pink little opening, watching it clench as he drew closer. It just looked so small. He took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn’t pass out, pressing just the tip of his finger in. There wasn’t as much resistance as he thought there would be, Niall opening around him, drawing him in. He slid up to his first knuckle and Niall’s response was about five hundred times better than he could have hoped. He groaned loudly, shoving his hips backward to take even more of Harry’s finger. Harry knelt there frozen, his entire finger inside Niall. 

“Oh my God, Haz, move.” 

It startled Harry into sliding his finger back and forth, wiggling just a bit when he pulled back each time. “More, another one. Please, please.” 

He added more lube and twisted two fingers in, a bit of a squeeze this time. Niall didn’t seem to mind, hips still rocking back and forth, ribs expanding as he panted. Harry watched on, jaw hanging open. 

Three fingers and even Harry hissed at the tightness. He wasn’t sure there was any blood left in his head, everything rushing to his cock. Which reminded him. He reached around Niall’s still rocking hips for his cock, but Niall swatted him away before he could wrap his hand around it. 

“N- no, I’ll come. Don’t wanna yet.” He sounded wrecked, voice scratchy and hoarse, his accent thicker with the strain. “I’m ready though. Go on, yeah.” 

Harry nodded, even though Niall couldn’t see him. He withdrew his fingers and Niall made a mewling sound at the loss, clenching around air. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the pink crinkled skin. “Oh, oh shit. Fuck, Harry.” Niall’s arms gave out like his strings had been cut, burying his face in his folded arms. 

Harry was more than a little shocked at the reaction. But he did it again. And again. Then he poked out his tongue experimentally. Niall’s entire body shuddered. He tasted of sweat, skin, and faintly of soap. The lube still there had a weird consistency but it didn’t taste like anything. He kept at it, flicking his tongue over and over, until he slipped inside just barely and Niall howled. Harry brought his hands up to spread Niall’s cheeks apart, nipping at them and smiling because fuck everything, but this was unbelievable. He let his tongue run a long stripe from Niall’s balls up to the end of his crack. 

“In me. For fuck’s sake, in me now, Haz,” he demanded. 

“Greedy,” Harry chuckled and swatted at his bum. 

Niall peeked up from his arms and looked pointedly at Harry. “That we can try another time, but for now will you please fuck me?” 

Oh. Harry suddenly had visions of Niall’s pale backside marred by red handprints and oh, God. 

Breathing deeply, he squeezed his hand around the base of his cock, trying to ward off his impending orgasm. He really wanted this to last longer than five seconds. He managed to get the condom rolled down and slicked up, before he looked at Niall, gone back with his head down. 

“Hey, Niall?” he murmured softly, stroking a finger down Niall’s flank. 

“Hmm?” 

“Could we, like. Could you turn over?”

“Turn over?” Niall squinted up at him. 

“Yeah. I just. Want to see you.” 

Niall’s face softened and he nodded, smiling sweetly and a little pleased. He rolled over and set his legs on either side of Harry. His chest was still heaving up and down, flushed and a little sweaty. The lovebite Harry left on his neck still gleamed purplish red, and he looked happy. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry said unthinking, but the way Niall’s ears pinked made Harry only want to tell him more. He was perfect, sweet, and all Harry’s. His heart might have clenched just a bit. 

“Flatterer,” he scoffed, but couldn’t hide his smile. 

Harry picked up Niall’s leg, kissing his knee with a little bite, and wrapped it around his waist before lining up his cock, checking with Niall one last time, and slipped in just to the head. Niall’s mouth dropped open and Harry gritted his teeth. 

“Just go slow. Little bit at a time, okay?” 

It took several minutes but Harry finally had Niall’s hips cradled in his lap and he swore up and down he’d never felt anything better. He was also positive this was not going to last long. He’d been hard nearly since he walked through the door. 

 

He started rocking back and forth inside Niall, pulling back only to slam in with a little more force each time. Niall’s moans were near constant at that point, one hand going up against the headboard and the other wrapping around his cock. 

Harry wanted to do both, fuck into him and wank him, but he really didn’t think he was that coordinated. So he continued to slide back and forth, watching Niall palm himself. Niall’s leg started slipping down and Harry grabbed his calf, pulling his leg onto his shoulder. The angle shifted and Niall made a surprised noise. “O- oh! Harry!” 

Harry really couldn’t keep the smug look off his face. So that’s what Nick meant. He tried aiming for the spot consistently now, still fucking into Niall with quick, smooth motions. Then Niall gripped him like a vice and Harry watched in utter fascination as he stroked himself once, twice, and then came all over his stomach with a moan. Harry followed after a minute, movements getting jerky and uneven. 

He pulled out, holding the condom before tying it up and making a half-hearted effort to toss it to the bin. Still kneeling in front of Niall, they both tried to catch their breath, shaking and sweating. Harry glanced down and saw Niall’s hole, flushed red and used. He traced over it with a light finger, and Niall shuddered from the sensitivity. 

“Gimme a minute, Haz,” he wheezed, but still looking blissed out. 

Harry stretched out next to him and wrapped an arm around his chest. He let his fingers dance down to the pools of cooling come scattered over Niall’s belly, spreading them around (not writing his name in it, of course not). Niall pushed his hand away but then laced their fingers together and smiled. “That was…”

“Wow?”

“Yeah. Wow.” 

They chuckled together, and Harry wrapped his arm around Niall tighter, pressing his lips to Niall’s temple and just breathing in his scent. 

“Niall?” 

“Hmm?”

“I like being your boyfriend.” 

Niall rolled over and tweaked Harry’s nose with a little grin. “That’s good because I like being your boyfriend.” 

Harry nodded, satisfied. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course.” 

He knew they’d have to talk about all this tomorrow but he had to admit, for his first time with a boy, he was glad it had been with Niall. Harry snuggled him closer, clinging like a limpet and making Niall wheeze. 

“I can’t breathe, you bloody idiot.”

“Shh, darling. You talk too much.”

Niall harrumphed, but stayed where he was, the both of them drifting off sated and happy.


End file.
